And Then There Were Three
by FireTheFoxx
Summary: All Maddiyson wanted to do was to keep her sister safe, but the choice offered her bonds that she never expected. However, it also brought new dangers as she attempts to survive. Now, she just hopes that the games won't ruin what she finally gained. (Rated T)(Updates Random)
1. Prolouge

_Hey guys! I'm back! Sooo, I know that I haven't touch Heartless in a while, but I started this and I am also making a few One-Shots and AU's for the Warriors series!_

 _I also should mention that I haven't watched Hunger Games in a while, so if anything is off, that's why!_

 _Yeah, and I'll try to make the summary better eventually._

 _If you have any questions, feel free to ask them!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

I remember the fear. The cries of my mother as my younger sister's name rang throughout the clearing in front of the hundred or so people from District Eleven.

" _Hannah Greiy_ ," The Mistress spoke crisply and scanned the crowd with a bright smile on her face. How could she do that? How could this woman pretend that it was okay to send my innocent, twelve-year old sibling to die?

I felt Hannah shaking beside me in the crowd and I squeezed her hand. She didn't move. My mother didn't move. I didn't move.

"Hannah Greiy," Mistress spoke louder and snuck a glance towards the nearest peacekeepers. "You are required to step out _at once_ ," Her voice sounded more demanding than before, and my sister's breathing began to grow rapidly. Her shortish dirty brown hair framed her red-eyed face. Maybe they wouldn't find her. We just had to stay still. Act neutral.

But when The Mistress cleared her throat and the peacekeepers started to search the crowd, she had a breakdown. It was definitely noticed, and the Capital-trained guards headed our way. I grabbed Hannah's shoulders so she could face me, and I bent down to reach shorter height.

"It's going to be alright, you're going to be fine…" I tried to speak confidently through her tears, but soon two peacekeepers came and dragged her out by her arm. I covered my mouth as she screamed and did my best to ignore my mother's pleas to spare her life.

 _She'll never make it. She's not experienced enough to fight off danger, let alone live by herself._

I don't what overcame me in that moment. Hannah was dragged halfway down the aisle to the front while bawling her eyes out. But she went silent after a second. So did my mom.

" **Stop!** " The peacekeepers stopped and the crowd turned to face me as I shouted and stepped out of the big group. Looking into my sister's tearful eyes, I continued.

"I...I volunteer as tribute,"

The Mistress smiled and signaled to the guards to let Hannah go. Faster than lighting, the young girl shooted into my arms and started whispering, "No. No. Please don't go. I need you!", but I silently pushed her away and walked to the front appearing calm and feeling fear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just experienced something for the _first time_ in District Eleven; a volunteer!" Mistress said excitedly, clapping fast to match her emotion. "May you please tell us _all_ your name, Miss?"

I walked up to the microphone and mumbled my name; purposely making it inaudible to annoy her. However, she did not show the desired reaction and spoke with the same tone of voice as before. "I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that? I don't think the audience couldn't quite hear,"

 _You make it sound like it was a choice to come here._ I thought as I bit my lip. Sighing, I spoke more clearly for the "audience".

"My name is Maddyison Greiy," I showed confidence as I turned to meet The Mistress' cold blue gaze.

"Ahhh, I see," If her smile could get any wider, then it did. She looked out to the crowd, particularly where my sister and mother stood with tears on their eyes, "Sisters…?" She stretched out the 'i' with a slightly higher pitched tone.

"Yes, we are,"

"Mhhhm," She hummed, and clomped over in her high heels to a jar of papers, "Anyways, let us move forwards. It is now time to pick our male tribute." She said cheerfully.

I didn't pay attention to the choosing, but the boy chosen was supposedly eighteen; just a few years older than me. His name was Fynn, but any other details I didn't hear. My thoughts were too distracted, but in the end I knew one thing and one thing only.

I had saved my sister's life, and that was all that mattered. I didn't care that I had sacrificed my own. I only cared that she was safe.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed! Until next chapter!_

 _\- Fire_


	2. Meeting The Tributes

_Hey guys! I'm honestly shocked with how many people actually enjoyed this! I thought that no one would read this and it would just rot. And mistakes you guys pointed out should be fixed; thank you for letting me know!_

 _ **FeathersOfFancy** : I really hope I don't let you down, then! _

_Uhhhhh I'm honestly not too sure. I'm not the best with timelines, so sure? I kinda fixed it to just being the first volunteer in district eleven, however._

 _I did fix the spelling error; thank you for correcting me!_

 _ **Radio** **Free** **Death** : Ahhh yes. Thank you so much! _

_Probably not, but because this story is out of the eyes of Maddyi, she isn't aware that the Mistress doesn't know. She just thinks that she is fine with sending her little innocent sister off to die._

 _Haha, yea. I thought so too._

 _Alright! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

I didn't really spend time with Hannah and my mom. I couldn't. I couldn't bear to see my sister's eyes again, or hear my mother's pleas. I wouldn't be able to stand it. There was nothing I could do to change anything, anyways. Taking part of the games was my fate, even if it meant death.

I sat on the train quitely. I didn't speak much, or eat either. I simply couldn't. I knew it would probably be better not to starve, but I couldn't mentally find the strength to do anything. So I stared out the window and let my mind wander.

It wandered to who and what I was leaving behind other than my family; My best friend, Tess, the only home I had ever known, and my two kittens, Bella and Maggie. I sighed.

There would be about a four percent chance I would actually survive, and the odds didn't seem to look in my favor.

* * *

Naturally, I didn't really know anyone. But when we got to training, that changed. Or, at least it changed a little.

Only one person caught my eye at first; the male from District Two. He seemed strong, and he was quick particularly with a knife. It took me a while to pick up his name, but it was Dexter. I ended up talking with the District Two female, whose name was Olive, and she told be he also was a volunteer. Apparently he had won the last set of games, and thought he would have a better chance of winning again than a random boy who wouldn't even know how to start a fire.

Olive was a nice girl, but was also strict and tidy. Her thick vibrant dark-red hair flowed swiftly down her back, and she always kept a few hair ties on her wrist for when she went full out in training. She seemed like she would make a good ally. She knew how to shoot a bow, which was definitely more than what I could do. To be honest, I didn't really know what to do. I've never used a weapon before, and I wasn't exactly the strongest in my family. Then again, I wasn't exactly the weakest.

The girl from District Four was tall and dainty, and her fearful pale-green eyes made her easy to recognize after a while. She was clearly meek and didn't look like she would stand a chance in the games. Her name was Allyn, and looked about sixteen; the same age as me. It was interesting to think about how weak and unprepared she looked. She was the kind of person who shouldn't be here.

I knew that she would end up being the first to die.

* * *

 _Okay, yes. I am aware that_ _I skipped the whole chariot thing. I honestly wasn't too sure how to write it, still being a young writer. Maybe I'll write it as a one-shot or something in the future. I also know that it would be unlikely that Maddyi would choose not to spend time with her family, but with the personality I want to shape with her it was the best option._

 _Also sorry that this chapter's shorter than the last one. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer!_

 _Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Until next chapter!_

 _\- Fire_


End file.
